


Clash

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Heero is Roy's kid, I never do explain how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero did not want to meet Roy's co-workers. Not in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Written April of 2005.

He was giving him that look again. That look that screamed that the boy wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around his neck and throttle him. He gave the boy a near sugary smile. “Don’t give me that look. It’s not like it will kill you to meet a few of my coworkers.”

“You know I have issues with the military.” The blue eyed teen dug in his heels, resisting the push that the slightly taller man was trying to give him with ease. “You know that I don’t want to have anything to do with it.”

“And I’ve told you many times that I have no intention of making you join. I simply want you to meet some coworkers of mine.” He leaned into the slight frame, trying to get the boy past the door. 

“And I told _you_ that I have no intention of going to a _military_ establishment!!” The boy shoved back and glared up at the man when he stumbled, eyes narrowed. “Got it?”

There was a pause as dark blue clashed with black, near identical looks on their faces as they tried to determine a winner. Then the older of the pair smirked. “If you don’t go, I’ll tell Rose where you are.”

“You wouldn’t!” The chocolate haired teen drew back, expression instantly getting worried.

“Wouldn’t I?” The smirk grew.

Eyes narrowing at the undeniable defeat, the teen spun on his heel. “Next time, I will kill you.”

“Sure you will son. _Sure_ you will.” Roy just shook his head, following his rather… unique child out the door.

It was time for the staff to meet Heero.


End file.
